


Heat in the Dark

by MrsKillianJones89 (MrsElLambert89)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affection, Comfort Sex, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsElLambert89/pseuds/MrsKillianJones89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is used to spending the night in his mom's bed after she disappeared and became the Dark One.A year after her disappearance one hot summer night, he finds comfort and affection from the most unlikely source..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny that bit me during my exam period and wouldn’t let me go all month. Fair warning this isn’t what I usually write. And if you are completely against M/M or this particular pairing you shouldn’t read at all. It will be hot, sweaty and dark comfort. If anyone likes it I might make another one shot as continuation. Depending on the reception this will get.  
> That being said…enjoy ;)

** Heat in the Dark **

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

It had been about 4 months since his mother had become the Dark One and things hadn’t been easy for Henry. He didn’t lose hope. Not for one moment. While he looked at the book and tried to find answers, his grandparents and Belle traveled outside of Storybrooke with his other mom Regina. And he tried his hardest to be positive and believe but then 4 months became 6 and then before he knew it it was a year.

  His mom was still missing when Henry slipped from his bedroom into hers. He usually migrated there during the night and was thankful not for the first time that she had gotten them an apartment before anything happened. Her bedroom was untouched and her scent still clung to the sheets and her clothes and he often slept there clutching one of her t-shirts. However that night not unlike some others the bedroom wasn’t empty. Killian was passed out on the bed holding a t-shirt to his chest. He wasn’t having a restful sleep from what it looked like and Henry didn’t have the heart to wake him.

  The night was quite hot and he was only in a t-shirt and boxers as he simply lay down on the messy bed in the dark watching the way the moonlight outlined his face. He reached out to smooth the lines on his face as he settled on his elbow, his fingers moving down on stubble and to his throat. He found himself thinking how beautiful he looked at that light and how lucky he and his mom were to have him in their lives to protect them, help them. He was suddenly caressing down his chest feeling hard muscles and he felt hot. Maybe it was the heat but he felt his entire body getting hotter as his fingers moved to his stomach to the boxers he wore. Unlike him, Killian was bare except for the black boxers. When his fingers brushed along the clothed member, a sigh escaped him. The sound just made him hotter as his fingers moved over the cloth wrapping around his cock wanting to feel more of it. In instinct, he pulled the boxers enough to expose the full length of him. He was long and half hard and he looked perfect.

  He was staring up into the pirate’s sleeping face just as his fingers reached out and curled around his member stroking him slow and lazy.Killian moaned again, a long drawn out whimper of pained pleasure just as Henry’s thumb flicked at the head feeling his cock fill his grip. He wanted him to feel something else other than pain and selfishly he wanted to feel someone’s affection even in this way. Before he realized it, his tongue replaced his fingers curling around the head of his cock and his lips closed around the head as he sucked gently. He found himself growing hard as well groaning at the feel of his hardness leaning forward to take more of him. Killian was half conscious as he felt wet warmth envelop his member and he cursed as he reached out to run his fingers through his head gently urging that mouth for more.

  Henry groaned in appreciation as he obliged the pirate taking his cock down his throat and swallowing. Killian was now enveloped fully in a warm mouth as he was being sucked on slowly, sloppily. The boy sucked on him leisurely enjoying the hoarse breaths and curses his mouth elicited but he had to pull away after a few moments to regain his breath. He was half hard himself by now as he pleasured the pirate with his lips and hand. He needed to feel a touch as well now, an urge he had tried to fill before but with no success. He took the pirate’s hand caressing it down his body. He was surprised when it moved off his own accord and he heard swallowing. The moonlight was gone by then as his t-shirt was pulled upward by rough calloused fingers.

  He didn’t speak as he raised his arms taking the t-shirt off. He was lightly muscled and the low grumble of approval meant the pirate liked what he felt but his voice when it came was a shock to the boy. “why were you here lad?’’ and his hand fell off his chest resting on his thigh. Henry was flushing swallowing nervously clearing his throat as he spoke “I..I don’t know Killian. I..’’ Killian’s voice was hoarse and still half drunk as he whispered his thumb brushing his bottom lip. “Aye. do you know why your mouth was on me?” As if on impulse, his lips closed on the rough digit and the pirate growled, the movement making his cock jump. “lad you shouldn’t..touch me like this. Make me like this”  Henry whispered around his thumb “I like making you feel better. Feel good’’ letting it drop.

 Killian’s breath was ragged as he let his hand move down his chest finding the tented boxers, his lip pulled between his teeth as unwittingly it wrapped around the boy’s covered cock. The whimper that left Henry was wrong and sinful and it excited the pirate. He moved his hand away but then Henry had his boxers off and his retreating thumb brushed the underside causing another whimper of pleasure leave Henry. He took Killian’s hand, his cock resting against his fingers. Killian went to pull away but Henry’s plea came as a surprise “please..’’ He swallowed and went to move away but then his own cock was wrapped around smaller softer fingers “Henry don’t-‘’ “Make it go away,make me feel loved. Please..’’ just as his fingers picked up. He awkwardly went to push him away but then the boy was bare and on top of him.

  Killian froze, the boy’s cock rubbing against his. He tried to push him away but the movement caused their cocks to rub harder and he moaned, helplessly not able to deny how nice the friction felt. Henry mewled as he ground harder into him watching his face for any resistance. He didn’t find any and he ground harder, bringing his hand to his hip. The rough calloused hand squeezed as Henry ground harder into him leaning in and groaning “you feel…good” he whimpered and Killian couldn’t help but moan as his hard cock found the cleft of the boy’s ass. Henry moaned in appreciation as he realized where the pirate’s cock was and he ground back into him. He swallowed as he moved and his fingers reached back changing the angle. He bit his lip as he slowly sank his ass on the head of the pirate’s cock. It was halfway in when Killian was more forceful trying to push the boy off “Lad no..its not right. I shouldn’t. You shouldn’t-‘’ the rest of his protest was cut off by the low blissful moan that escaped him when his cock sank into Henry.

  Henry himself was in pain. He hadn’t expected him to be so big, that it would hurt. He was hurting but oh when the last inch of him breached him and he rocked his hips, the hurt melted away into the pleasure of being filled with a hard cock. Killian’s hips rolled from the pleasure of hot, tight flesh around his dick and Henry followed the movement “yes..fuck…so full..Killian..” Killian opened his eyes watching the boy ride him and he moved to stop him but as his eyes opened and he went to speak, Henry whimpered “make me feel something other than this.. ‘’ and he sounded so broken, so alone. It reminded him of how in need of affection he felt, how alone. And instead he thrust up harder into him and moved flipping them over.   

  Henry was momentarily disappointed and was about to plead for him not to leave him when Killian lined himself up and pushed himself into the boy again groaning as he took his time letting him feel every inch as he filled him once more. He wrapped his leg around him as he pulled out thrusting back inside the warm tightness of him and he whispered in response to the boy’s choked sob “Hush lad.. I have you. I have what you need” His body covered Henry’s resting his stumped forearm on the sheets as he leaned in his breath coming harder his lips inches from the boy’s. He had his eyes closed as he clenched around him and Killian nearly lost it. His thumb caressed that plump bottom lip that had sucked on him earlier when he noticed the tears down the boy’s face. He didn’t know how to take them away but he knew he had to make him feel loved and cared for. His lips covered Henry’s just as the boy groaned in surprise allowing him to thrust his tongue into his mouth deepening it. He moaned as Henry dug his fingers in his hair tugging harder than he was used to but it made him kiss him harder, deeper, sucking on the boy’s tongue and relishing the moan of pleasure. Henry bit him and it undid him as with two hard thrusts he came hard and deep inside him. It took him by surprise and he reached between them wrapping his hardened fingers around the teen’s cock even as he came.

  Henry went to protest to say he didn’t need to but Killian whispered “Hush..and relax lad. Let me make it better.. “ his fingers wrapping around his hard cock brushing his lips along his to relax him. He pulled out of him laying on his side, starting to stroke him lazily. He could feel the boy filling in his hand, watching the pleasure pain in his face. Henry whimpered once more, trying to speak and he kissed him again whispering “let go..I have you” Henry spurred on by his soft words and his fingers bringing him off came arching into his fist and slumping back on the bed sweaty and aching. Killian was licking his fingers clean with the boy’s eyes watching him biting his lip. He didn’t speak as he caressed his sweaty hair back and lay back trying to get his breath back. “Killian I…” He leaned in his lips soft taking the words away and Henry’s lips parted allowing him to taste him once more enjoying the comfort of being shown affection, feeling like he wasn’t alone. “Hush lad. Whatever you need. No one needs to know. You are not alone you hear me?”

      That hot summer night, when Henry nodded and he was covered by a sheet when he dozed off, was the first night in a year that the pirate and the Savior’s son slept through the night and felt genuine affection. From then on, he knew that whenever he felt alone, he could always rely on the pirate’s embrace to make him feel like everything would be alright in the end.

_To be continued…._

 

                                                                                                ~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here it is. I do have a couple more one shots in the same spirit as this which I will post if people like it.I am aware its not a popular or even accepted pairing so… please be nice in the reviews ok? Thank you!


End file.
